Reparation
by Peridotto
Summary: My first TM fanfic, starring Orbital from TM4. Subsequent to winning the Twisted Metal competition, life as he knows it takes a turn for the worse and just about all of his old friends and comrades amongst many others now hate his guts. Sick and tired of the animosity he has received, Orbital sets out to find information about a time machine that he has heard much about. One-shot.


I can't take it anymore.

Everyone abhorred me, no matter how apologetic I was. As if being fired wasn't retribution enough... I got phone calls, hate mail, and unpleasant visitors almost 24 hours a day. I could scarcely sleep because of those unforgiving bastards. They vandalized my home and property, called me contumelious names and wished evil on me, such as pain, death, and even rape. It's like living in a nightmare... I was a fucking fool to think anything good was ever going to come out of entering that damn contest... aside from my death.

After much thought, I had it made up in my mind; I was going to commit suicide, put an end to my torment and give those assholes what they've been wanting for the past month... but just moments before I pulled the trigger, two words entered my mind...

 _"time machine."_

I remember hearing my old comrades back at the British Intelligence Service talk a lot about a secret underground time machine spoken of in ancient lore. They always shared facts and theories about this mysterious object... However, no one knew of its whereabouts. I had to get past those heartless hooligans outside of my house if I wanted a chance to make it to the library for my research. Thankfully, my car was parked safely in the garage, so I had a way to get to the library. However, because of this, I had no other choice but to drive straight through my house and escape through the back. At least I remained unseen.

I headed off to a library in a far part of town with people who thankfully didn't recognize me nor know I was the reason why they had only half of a face like I did. After countless hours of studying on this time machine, I had finally found the information I needed. The time machine was thousands of miles away, beneath ancient ruins. Even though I was now jobless, I still had enough money to do what I needed; stock up on food, water, gasoline and oil before heading off for my long journey.

It was about 13 days before I finally made it to the ruins. I entered the ruins and found the switch that triggered the entrance to the secret cavern the time machine was located in. It was a deep, dark, long cavern. It felt like an eternity before I finally made it to the time machine. After figuring out how to use it, I set it to -51D. When I activated it, everything became a bright blur, and before I knew it, I was back... back to that fateful day, 51 days ago, just seconds prior to my facial damages. I was standing behind Dr. Rhoemer, that son of a bitch who had ruined not only my face, but my life. This was right after Rhoemer and I had gotten into a fight, and I had gotten the upper hand. He was leaning against a counter with many beakers and vials filled with various chemicals, one of which was the Zytox 4. He just stood there, planning his attack. Last time, he caught me off-guard... but this time, I'm ready. Just as expected, he grabbed the Zytox 4 and tried to throw it on me, but with a perfectly-timed sidestep, I avoided it.

"WHAT?!"

His last resort against me was a complete failure, and it was time for my revenge. "Got you now, bitch." I murmured as I forced him onto his knees and stood behind him, placing one hand below his chin and the other on the crown of his head. His struggles were futile.

"UNHAND ME AT ONCE, YOU MOTHERFUC-"

 _*CRACK!*_

I've done it. I've reversed my blunder, saved the future, and got my revenge all in one fell swoop. It may have been my first time I've killed someone, but it felt damn good. My heart can't help but warm up at the thought of Rhoemer burning in Hell.

Moments later, my comrades, Patrick and Nigel, ran in the room. I could tell from their facial expressions that they were relieved to see me unharmed. But when they saw Rhoemer's corpse, their expressions changed instantly.

"Uh-oh... Orbital, you do know that Rhoemer wasn't in B.I.S's kill list, right?" Nigel says.

"That's right. Killing someone not on the kill list results in a huge risk of getting fired!" Patrick explained.

"I'm aware of that," I replied. I looked down at Rhoemer's corpse, then looked back at Patrick and Nigel with a smile and continued, "It's worth it."

The two looked at each other with confusion as I headed into the back room where Rhoemer kept his incinerator. I opened a compartment in the incinerator where a diamond, the reason I even came to Rhoemer's base in the first place, sat. I took the diamond, and the fellows and I returned it to the museum it was stolen from. Afterward, we returned to B.I.S and I had told Mr. Villeneuve, my boss, about what had happened. He was glad that the diamond is safe, but was furious that I killed Rhoemer. Despite that, he let me keep my job. I suppose killing someone not on B.I.S's kill list wasn't as much of a risk as Patrick made it out to be. I gladly returned to work, and got a good night's sleep when I got home.

No more heartache. No more ridicule. No more being a black sheep in society.

I can finally live in peace once more...


End file.
